Spectrometer C is our high resolution 500 MHz wide bore system. As mentioned previously, during the year we have upgraded both the receiver and averager. We have also added a set of waveform generators to make pulsed field gradient experiments possible. At the end of last year we had been performing final testing of a new pulse programmer design. The new programmer is now fully operational and has been installed on this spectrometer and on Spectrometers E and G. The new programmer has four independent channels, rather than the two of the previous design. It can control a maximum of 128 individual outputs and a multiplexed spectrometer bus. The spectrometer bus is used for setting transmitter frequency, phase, and amplitude values, and pulsed gradient waveform shapes. Each of the pulse programmer channels can be assigned under software control at run time to control a specific hardware transmitter channel. This avoids the need for an external rf switching matrix. The programmer was designed to work at any clock frequency up to 100 MHz. We are currently running it at 50 MHz.